Raw images produced by digital cameras may have defective image frame pixel values caused by defective image sensor pixels. Since raw images are typically noisy, detecting image frame pixels with defective pixel values from raw images and correcting them may be difficult. At the same time, de-noising algorithms typically used in digital cameras may smear defective image frame pixels with their neighboring pixels, which in turn may make it difficult to detect the defective image frame pixels from de-noised images and to correct them.